Awakened
by Dirnty
Summary: Everyone goes back to the HoN and Z becomes High Priestess. Kids remain under Kalona's spell. Z needs to break it. Then, everything goes back to normal. Or does it? If Z can't handle the stress, she'll be rudely awakened.


**Chapter One**

_Stark_

I woke to a pain beyond belief. It burned my chest worse than anything I have ever felt before. I felt someone standing over me but the pain didn't let me think straight. I flinched and moaned when my eyes fluttered open. Zoey was standing over me. She looked concerned when I didn't speak. I just couldn't speak.

"Stark?" Zoey's tone was unsure.

I just nodded and grunted.

It was impossible to speak. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Shh, you don't need to talk," Zoey said as she caressed my cheek with her fingertips.

She looked a lot better. The color returned to her face and her tattoos were the same as they were before she shattered. If I didn't have the memory of her shattered soul and my reckless journey to the Otherworld (realm of Nyx), I would say that none of it happened. But I knew the truth. Zoey almost died.

Heath.

He did die. Zoey blamed herself but it was my fault. If I didn't freak out on her and get pissed, she wouldn't have sent Heath after me. All of this was my fault. I deserved this pain now. I didn't deserve Zoey. I wasn't good enough for her.

_I'm an idiot. So, so, so stupid!_My mind told me.

"Can I get you two something to eat and drink?" Seoras had approached us.

"Yes please," I managed to say.

"Are you feeling better," Sgiach asked from her throne.

"A bit of a head ache." I grunted at the pain again.

"Seoras, get the boy to a room to lay on a softer surface," the queen told her Guardian.

Seoras lifted me off the plat form and carried me out of the room. I grunted, huffed, and moaned the whole way. Zoey followed Seoras to a master bedroom.

The walls were a maroon color with gold lining. The bed was big with many pillows. Next to the bed was a dark brown, wood night stand. There was even a flat screen TV on the wall. A table opposite the night stand held a pig Mac Book lap top.

"I will return with refreshments," the ancient Guardian said as he exited the room.

The door shut and the TV turned on. I didn't know how it turned on 'cause my mind was all jumbled. When my mind cleared enough for me to focus, I saw that Z had turned on the TV. She sat on the bed next to where Seoras had set my broken body.

"Here, let me help. I'll be as careful as I can," Zoey said softly.

Her trying to help me sit up to see the TV was a blur. The pain made it hard to concentrate on my vision. So, when I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite and Darius standing in the door way, I didn't expect it.

"How ya doin'," Aphrodite asked without her usual bitchy hag-from-hell-ish tone.

"Fine. Kinda hurting. I'm okay,"I said breathlessly.

"We won't disturb you. We were just dropping by to check on you," Darius said in his always polite tone.

"Bye," Aphrodite said with the same nicey-nice tone as before.

"I'm gonna rest. I'll eat when I wake up,"I said.

"'K"

I laid against the mound of pillows until, finally, my consciousness washed over me and I slept.

**Chapter Two**

_Stark_

I was walking through a meadow. Well, it was more like a grove. Grove. Hmm. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. There were cedar trees and oak tress lining a grassy path. The sun shown bright and golden. I walked up to an area with a few rocks and saw myself sitting behind them, peering over the tops. Weird. I followed the Other's gaze and saw Heath and Zoey. Zoey was crying and Heath was walking away. A curtain opened in thin air and Heath stepped through. Zoey began pacing again, still crying. The other me walked over to her. The Other was comforting her.

_Wake up!_ My mind yelled.

_No, no, no! I don't want to see this!_ My mind screamed frantically.

I knew this scene all too well. It was when I was in the Otherworld helping Z. I knew what was coming up as the Other led Z out of the grove. I couldn't watch me be almost beaten by Kalona! I didn't want to watch. No matter how much I struggled, my feet led me forward.

_Nyx! Help!_

Then, the scene disappeared. I was just standing in the grove. No Z. No me. I was alone. A glowing light appeared in front of me. When the shape became clear, I saw who it was.

_Nyx._

"Young Guardian, your quest was successful. Danger still threatens. My fallen warrior still remains in the earthen world," Nyx said in a voice like honey only sweeter.

"What do I need to know?" I was surprised at how calm my voice had been. I wanted to scream and yell. I was not ready to face more crap.

She began to fade slowly.

"Nyx don't leave, please."

"If the flame goes out, so will you," she said as she evaporated into the still air.

I sat straight up in bed. Zoey turned and looked at me.

"What's the matter," she whispered in a tired voice.

I had woken her up. I look over her shoulder at the clock to read four o three pm.

Well at least my sleeping schedule was getting back on track.

"I don't want to stress you. Just go back to sleep," I whispered back.

"Tell me." She was stern yet caring.

"The goddess contacted me in my dream."

"What did she say," Z said a little louder.

"Something about the dangers not being over and that um..." I trailed off.

"And what?" She urged me to continue.

"Um, oh yeah. She said that if the flame goes out, so will I,"

"What! That could mean you might die," she yelled.

The door swung open. Darius had his arm around Aphrodite and Aphrodite had a wet clothe pushed over her eyes.

"She had a vision." It wasn't in question form that Z said it.

Darius nodded.

"What happened, Aphrodite?"

"Stark," she gasped.

"What about me," I blurted.

"Zoey gave the power of fire to you so you could battle Kalona. You were hurt. The fire was in your hand. Kalona punched you and you fell. The fire went out and you d...d...died,"Aphrodite stammered.

Then, the phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. It was Stevie Rae.

**Chapter Three**

_Stevie Rae_

I called Lenobia. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello Stevie Rae,"she said.

"Hi. Can you pick me up? I'm at the Gilcrease museum," I said, my voice strained.

"Of course. Be right there,"Lenobia said and hung up.

I sat on the fountain and waited. All of my thoughts drifted to Rephaim. I missed him and I knew it was a fact. Him and me were like PB & J. I felt the loneliness sting my body. I cried. I don't know how long I cried. It felt like hours. I loved him. I wanted him to come back. I heard a car come down the road so I pulled myself together and wiped my tears with my shirt sleeve.

I hopped in the passenger side of the car.

"Kramisha wrote a poem. Here it is." She handed me a piece of folded paper. I opened it and read it.

_A new challenge_

_A new battle_

_Good must conquer evil_

_Light must beat Darkness_

_One will come in victory_

_Changed as ever _

_If the flame goes out_

_You will too_

The poem was short but informative.

"It might be about beating Kalona," I said quietly.

Lenobia flinched and then said, "That is very possible.

"Should I call Z," I asked.

"Yes. Now."

I dialed my phone and let it ring.

"Hello," Stark said.

"Oh, hey Stark. Kramisha wrote a poem."

"Tell Zoey 'cause I suck at decoded them damn things," he said.

"Put it on speaker."

"Hey Stevie Rae," Zoey said.

"It's good to hear your voice," I said with a giggle.

"Aphrodite and Darius are here too," Stark said.

" Okay, I'll read it."

I unfolded the paper again and read it.

"I had a dream that Nyx told me about the flame," Stark said.

I couldn't talk. I just gasped.

"Aphrodite said she had a vision that I gave Stark fire to protect him while he fought Kalona. Then, Stark got punched, the fire went out, and he died," Z said.

"Ohmygood_ness_," I said.

"Listen, Stark needs more sleep. After that we will figure out more stuff about the poem and you should look too," Zoey said.

"Okay," I agreed.

Everyone said their byes and I hung up. The rest of the ride to the House of Night was quiet. Even though it was possible that Stark could die, I couldn't keep my thoughts on him.

There was only one thing my thought locked on.

Rephaim.

**Chapter Four**

_Aphrodite_

Stark hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

I thought I might have heard him grunt, "Great."

Just then, I staggered and began to fall. Two strong arms, that a recognized as Darius', grabbed me. My vision blurred. I gasped. The world around me spun. I sobbed and choked and my sobs became little hiccups. I closed my eyes and they shot open and rolled into the back of my head.

I was in a new scene. My real-life world was gone.

I saw Kalona holding my arm. I couldn't tell if it was me or if I was in the point of view of someone else. A sword I was holding dropped to the ground. I could tell I was Stark.

Kalona choked me. I wasn't really Stark but, I felt the pain of my air supply being cut off. Someone was behind Kalona. It looked like Zoey. She was trapped in some sort of knot work. It looked dark and sticky. I think it was Darkness. Z was struggling to help Stark but she couldn't. She whispered something and then the Darkness chains broke.

"Fire, come to me," Z yelled. "Go to Stark. Let him control you for just a minute."

"G...g...get K...Kalona," Stark gasped.

Fire began to burn Kalona. Zoey called fire back to her and a hand grabbed her wrist. I could have sworn I heard a snapping sound and Z's scream. Then Z's other wrist was grabbed and snapped.

"No," Stark cried.

He swung himself at the shape that broke Zoey's wrists. He practically pounced on her. It was Nefferet surrounded by a thick layer of Darkness. Stark turned around and, where Kalona once laid, he was gone. He didn't burn. He must have just disappeared. Stark, with me in his point of view, turned back to Nefferet. Z was on the muddied ground being soaked by pouring rain. I think she called water because it was only raining above her.

Then, with a stabbing pain, Nefferet jabbed the sword into Stark's chest. I couldn't breath. I staggered back. Stark's body fell to the ground. Nefferet walked to Z and, in a slick move, pushed Darkness against her legs. Z's legs split and bled scarlet.

Nefferet belted out a wicked laugh and melted into the air.

Zoey crawled toward Stark using only her unbroken elbows. She tried to stand but fell on her face.

"Water, come to me. Wash the blood from us."

Stark/ I gasped as the cool water filled the cuts. Zoey got closer to Stark and put her hands on the sword.

She whispered "I'm sorry," as she yanked the sword from his chest.

He screamed in pain. The water filled the gaping hole in his chest and rinsed him clean of most of the blood.

Not being able to stand the pain anymore, I was yanked from the vision and saw a bloody red room with red figures.

"Aphrodite!" Zoey came closer to me and pressed a wet clothe to my eyes.

"My chest! Help! I can't breath!" I yelled and squirmed.

"Sweety, you'll be okay. It was just a vision," my Son of Erebus assured me.

"No! I am not fine!"

"It's okay," Z whispered as Darius held me still so Z could hold the clothe over my bloodshot eyes.

I sat as still as I could. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth, trying to shake the pain away.

**Chapter Five**

_Rephaim_

I flew and flew, not sure where I was headed. I soared through the air high above the ground. I kept thinking of Stevie Rae. There was no reason why I couldn't go back. I wanted to. There was love I shared with her but I didn't understand how. A beast like me shouldn't be capable of love. Still in flight, I turned and went back the way I came.

_Stevie Rae_

I sat on my bed in the room Z and I used to share. My head hurt. A lot. I stood and went to the bathroom. When I opened the cabinet, I grabbed the aspirin. After that, I sat on the bed and turned the news on. No new reports. I flipped through the stations. The news channels were the only ones that were back up and running. That ice storm knocked out a ton of light, radio stations, and TV channels. I flicked off the TV, blew out the _Full Moon Candle_ that Grandma Redbird gave us, and put my head on the pillows.

My mind drifted to memories of the first month Z had at the House of Night. She'd been my friend right away. She got into a school group. Her and I would sit together with our friends at dinner, talking and laughing. Life was so easy back then. Now an ancient immortal and a crazy ex High Priestess ruined it.

Sometimes I just wished that I could take the TV remote and rewind life. It sure as hell would be easier. With my mind caught on thoughts of the past, I fell asleep.

_Rephaim_

I landed on a tree branch outside of the House of Night school. I hopped off the branch and walked around the wall. I approached the side of the school with the girl dorms. My hands grabbed the wall. I clenched my teeth and pulled myself up

No one was watching me. I jumped the wall and flew against the building. I inched my way along. All students should be in classes. Slowly, I slipped through the door and peeked around the corner into the lounge area. Nobody was there so I continued. I had Stevie Rae's scent and followed it. Some one started to walk down the stairs. I ran and hid behind one of the couches. The girl passed and walked out of the door.

I peered around the corner that led upstairs. It was clear so I continued up. I followed her scent through the hallway. I stopped in front of a room. I knew she was in there. I cracked the door and looked in. She was asleep.

I pushed the door open slowly, trying not to be loud. When I was completely in, I closed the door so quietly, there wasn't even a click. I tried to be light on my feet so I wouldn't leave a heavy scent. If the vamps found out I was here, Stevie Rae would be dead.

I sat lightly on the end of her bed. She breathed deep and long. Her bouncy blonde ringlets lay softly against her face. The room smelled of Vanilla and rain. The vanilla come from the candle, that was recently blown out, and the rain, that began to fall outside, came in from the window.

I heaved a heavy sigh and laid back against her quilt.

She rolled on to her side. I shifted to the side of my once broken wing. Her breath came a little faster. Stevie Rae wiggled around a little. Her eyes open and shot to me. The unblinking gaze had me mesmerized. I stared into her beautiful eyes. They were like oceans of blue waves. I was stupid to leave.

She whispered, " I knew you'd be back," and wrapped me in her arms in an embracing hug.

**Chapter Six**

_Aphrodite_

I sat rocking back and forth. Darius held me as still as he could while Zoey held the wash clothe to my red eyes.

"W...Water," I gasped, unable to speak fluently.

Stark walked out of the room. I couldn't breath to well. My heart pounded against my rib cage. I felt like my chest would explode. I was still in Zoey and Stark's temporary bedroom. I sat on the bed.

Stark strode back in, holding a water bottle. Darius held it to my shaky lips. A drank some and spilled a lot on me. Surprised, I giggled.

Darius grabbed me in his arms and said, "Let me take her to rest."

Z and Stark nodded.

On the way out, Darius almost ran into Seoras who had his hand raised to knock.

"What is all the commotion. Yie all being loud," he said in his accent.

"Aphrodite has had two visions and is shaken. I shall be taking her to relax in bed."

"Nae. Yie should let me see first."

"Thanks but, that's not necessary. This has happen a lot before. She just needs bed rest," Darius insisted.

" Sure. If yie insist," he said as he fisted his hand over his heart and bowed then left.

"Sleep well," Darius said gently as he backed out of the room.

He carried me down the hall and into our room.

" Get some rest," he whispered as he set me in bed.

He covered me with the blanket and walked out of my sight behind me. The light went out. He walked to the bed and got in. His arms held me tight. He kissed my lips sweetly.

Then, I fell asleep.

I was relieved that my day of horrible visions was over.

_Maybe not._

I woke up with a major bad hot flash. Darius grabbed me before I fell off the bed. I grabbed the water on my night stand, trying to drink it, and poured it down my chest. I dropped the glass and went into the vision.

_Darius_

I held her while her soul drifted to the vision. Her skin went pale and cold. I felt like I was holding a giant ice cube. Her body was still and unmoving as I pulled her against my chest. Her head lay on my shoulder. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but white.

I was holding her for a long time. She was lost amongst the realm of visions and futures. Or possible futures. It was possible that the vision about Stark might not come true.

My mind wandered until I heard a sharp gasp. She came out of her trance like state. When her eyes rolled back into place, there was a thick layer of blood.

I set her against the bed and ran to get a clothe. This was becoming routine to me. When I returned, I gave her the clothe and she held it up to her eyes.

"Baby, what was your vision about," I said softly.

"Zoey killed him! She stabbed a sword through his chest. He fell to the ground and stopped breathing."

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Obviously I'm talking about that damn Kalona," Aphrodite boomed.

**Chapter seven**

_Kalona_

Nefferet wrapped me in an embracing hug and kissed my neck. She still had no idea why I returned. Nyx had forced me back. Zoey might still come back. I failed my mission.

"I have to explain something,"I spoke honestly.

"Explain what? How you defeated Zoey? How she won't be in our way anymore? What is there to explain? You did a wonderful job," she beamed in happiness.

"I didn't defeat Zoey."

"What? That is preposterous."

"Nyx forced me back to my body. I was defeating her Warrior and I killed him. The Goddess made me give part of my immortal soul to him. He came back alive and I got sent back," I explained.

"You failed me, love. That is one thing you shouldn't have done," she growled.

"I'm sorry I..."I began but she cut me off.

"You should have succeeded!" Her words were like a hiss.

She got off of me and stood up. I stood up too.

"The only reason I won't kill you know is because I need you so I can take control of the Vampyre Council."

"That doesn't mean I can't kill you," I shot back.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I would"

"Fine if you must. Do it," she said sarcasticly.

I couldn't do it. If I didn't do it, she would be right. I would not dare. I decided what to do. I would hurt her, not kill her.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it.

She laughed a wicked laugh and said, "What? This is supposed to kill me?"

I swung her to the ground making sure her head smashed the hard wood floor. Her head bled to the floor. Without another word, I walked away.

I went to my chamber and sat down.

_That woman thinks she can use me and when she is done kill me? Who does she think I am?_

I needed to do something about it but I didn't know what.

I didn't see her all night. She probably sat in her room and thought of how to "apologize" without actually meaning it and then planned how to suck me back into her plans.

I couldn't let her do that.

There was a knock at the door. Nefferet stepped in looking magnificent. She wore a black silk dress that went down to her ankles. Embroidered at the top right hand corner was a pair of wings. She also wore her necklace with black wings. Her hair fell in red waves to her waist. Her green earthy eyes bored into mine.

"I'm sorry,"she whispered. Her eyes released the hold on mine and dropped to the floor.

She looked up again when I didn't respond. I pressed me lips into a hard line.

"You have the right not to forgive me. You don't have to. I want to make it up to you." At the end of her small speech, on the last sentence, her voice became sexy and unavoidable.

She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me softly on the lips. After that, she pushed me down on the bed. She crawled on me and kissed me hard and strong. I couldn't stop her. It was impossible. I knew she would find a way. She always does.

She got off me and slipped off her dress. Then she got back on me, sucking me back into her evil scheme.

**Chapter Eight**

_Stevie Rae_

I sat in bed with my arms wrapped around Rephaim. He was only gone about eight hours but I missed him. We were imprinted so it felt weird to be apart.

"Why did you come back?"

"I realized that I can't be away from you. It hurts too bad," he said honestly.

"Well, we can't let people know we are, you know, together."

"We are together? How can that be? I am an evil beast."

"No you aren't," I assured him.

"How do you know," he asked.

"You chose me. I'm good."

"You're good. You're good," he repeated sounding like he was trying to understand a foreign language.

"Yes. I am. You chose good when you chose me. When you saved me from the depot roof. When you let me drink from you. When you showed me how idiotic Dallas really is. When you gave me a place to stay to avoid Dallas. You chose good all along."

"I did. Now I want to be that boy that we saw in the fountain. How do I become him?" He sounded excited to be the right one for me.

"I don't know. Oh! Wait!" I got up and went to the desk.

I rummaged through the textbooks and old homework assignments. Finally, I found a text book from spells class. Rephaim watched as I flipped through the pages. I came to a spell titled _Inner Being._

"This could work."

"Are you sure," he wondered.

"Maybe. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Always."

"How did you get on campus?"

"I flew."He looked confused.

"I need you to fly to Nyx's temple to get a green candle and some matches without getting caught," I explained.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

He walked out of the door and left to retrieve the equipment. He read the spell over and over in my head to memorize it. I remember from class that most spells, rituals, or potions work better if you memorize them.

I waited at my desk reading through some other spells. There were a lot of them. 973 pages of spells. There were binding, banishing, cleansing, love, nature and more. Whenever I got bored, I would read the earth and nature ones. They were pretty cool.

Rephaim returned after about 15 minutes.

"I got everything," he said as he dumped the stuff on the floor out of a satchel.

"Hey! That's my bag," I shouted.

"I needed something to carry the things with."

"Anyways, Rephaim are you ready to give up your high flying life of adventure?"

"Anything for you. It would be easier. We won't have to sneak around anymore."

"As long as you are ready, I will begin."

"Start now. I'm ready," Rephaim said.

I picked up the candle, lit it and stood to where my instincts told me was north.

"Stand in front of me."

He did as I said.

"Let's go."

**Chapter Nine**

_Erin_

"No! Stop! She just got back she might get mad," Shaunee shouted.

"I have to call her," I yelled back.

Shaunee held one end of my phone and I held the other. She tugged and I tugged.

"Don't fight,"Damien said.

"Fighting can ruin your relationship," Jack chimed in.

"Twin! Give me the damn phone," I insisted.

"No! Leave Z alone."

"That's enough!" Jack had stood up on a chair and yelled.

Every one shut up and looked at him including me.

"Wow. That was amazing Jack," Damien said and kissed him on the mouth.

"I swear you guys should win the gayest couple alive award," Shaunee giggled.

"Listen, Erin. Please don't bug Z. She might get angry," said Damien.

Then, the phone rang.

"It's Z! Everyone shut it and I'll put it on speaker." I flipped open the phone and hit speaker. "Hey Z."

"Your on speaker," Shaunee said.

"I miss you all so much. I called to tell you the plans. All you get on a flight back to Tulsa. We'll meet you there. I need to get home and get the House of Night in order."

"Okay, if you think it's good to go back."

"Aphrodite had several visions. Two were about Stark possibly dieing and one was about me stabbing Kalona to death with a sword," she said.

"Yay! Z's gonna beat him," Damien cheered.

"Maybe," Z said.

"Okay well, we'll let you go and you can get ready to leave."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye," everyone said.

_Zoey_

The boat ride back took forever. We had to head back to Venice to tell the High Council that I was alive. The Isle of Women was very far from Venice.

When we arrived, we talked to Thanatos.

"You realize that you are the only High Priestess and Warrior to make it back from the Otherworld," she asked.

"Yes," Stark answered.

"We have to go back to the House of Night," I informed her.

"Of course. You may gather your things and then go to the air port."

"Bye Thanatos. Thanks for everything," I yelled over my shoulder.

She waved bye and walked away.

After I got my things, Stark and I started walking through the garden, on our way to meet Aphrodite and Darius at the dock.

Kalona flew through the sky and landed in front of us, sword in hand.

I gasped.

"Zoey! Aphrodite's vision! Make the third one come true," Stark yelled panic struck.

**Chapter Ten**

_Zoey_

"Kalona, I'm sick of your damn games. If you want to fight, do it here," I yelled.

" If you want me to, Aya."

"I'm. Not. Aya," I screamed and lunged forward.

I was hoping to knock him down but I didn't. He stumbled back a couple steps but still stood strong. Stark tried to twist the sword into Kalona's chest but it didn't work. Stark flew backwards and hit the ground. His arm had been torn open.

"No body hurts my Warrior!"

"I just did," he teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Stark was hurt but his voice held strength.

After countless minutes of struggles, I grabbed his arm.

"Water and air, come to me." The elements responded with a gust of air and the smell of the ocean even though we were a three mile walk away.

"Water and air freeze both his arms." Both elements responded freezing his arms.

I grabbed his sword and yanked it from his frosty grip.

"I've dealt with this for too long. I'm sick of you."

He pushed the sword out of my hands and the ice cracked and shattered.

We reached for the sword at the same time and both grabbed it.

"All elements, air, water, fire, earth, and spirit, strengthen me!"

I slowly pushed the sword closer and closer to his chest. Soon, it touched. Stark came up next to me and grabbed the sword too. Together, we pushed the blade into his chest.

Kalona fell to the ground. His blood wet the earth below him. He doubled over to the ground.

"Fire, burn him," I commanded.

His body burned. An ear piercing cry of agony filled the air. His body slowly turned to ashes.

"Z you did it," Stark yelled.

Then, just like Kalona, I doubled over.

Stark picked me up in his arms. In one hand, I noticed he held the sword.

I was carried from the garden battle field to the docks to see Darius and Aphrodite looking concerned.

"What happened," asked Aphrodite.

"Why do you have a sword," Darius asked.

"I did it," I whispered before I passed out.

_Stark_

I loaded Z on the boat and sat next to her. She was so overwhelmed that she passed out. I didn't blame her.

When she was out I called Lenobia and Erin and told them what had happened.

Everyone was excited it was finally over. At least I hoped it wasn't a magic act and he will come back. Once we got to the main land, we boarded a plane and flew to Tulsa.

We drove to the House of Night. When we pulled in, Z awakened.

"Where's the twins and Damien and Jack?"

"Don't worry, you'll see them later," I assured her.

We met with Lenobia. She said since Z is the High Priestess, she can own what used to be Nefferet's. I took her to Nefferet's old room and laid her down. I sat next to her slept.

Before I was completely out, I remembered that we hadn't got Nefferet. But that thought was too distant to think about it. I didn't need to fret. At least not right now.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Nefferet_

_Finally, _I thought to myself. _He is dead and out of my way. Weakening him with Darkness worked better than I thought it would. That silly girl took him out with one blow._

I laughed to myself.

I held my suitcases. One in each hand and walked outside.

I got on the plane to Tulsa and rested. I had to be well rested for the battle I was about to fight. Since Kalona disobeyed me, I would start a war with humans and bring the vamps back into power another way.

_First, I will nearly kill Stark. Zoey would be too concerned about her beloved Warrior to fight me off. Then, I will go from there._

I knew my plan would work. It is one hundred percent fool proof.

_Stevie Rae_

Rephaim stood in front of me looking very confident.

"Earth, come to me." I was immediately surrounded by the smell of a meadow and freshly cut hay. "Earth, help me with this spell please. Find the soul of the inner being. Bring him out to shine. He needs a chance to start over with a new beginning. Release Rephaim's inner being!" I recited the words from the short and simple spell feeling excited to see the results.

Rephaim's image shimmered with light. The shape got taller. The skin got paler. He was a nice chocolate color like an Indian. His feathers absorbed and created black hair. One of his many lost feathers appeared on a lace that tied his hair up. He was wearing khaki pants and a white shirt.

When the light faded, I could see him completely.

"It worked," he said full of joy.

"Um... There's one problem."

"What's that?"

"Your voice didn't change and some of the vamps know your voice," I confessed.

"No! Ugh, what are we going to do?"

"We could call it a coincidence," I suggested.

"Okay, and I could be a friend that you used to know when you were human. I could have come to visit."

"That's a good background story. What do you want your name to be? We can't keep it the same."

"I can't change my name!"

I blew out the candle and said, " Thank you earth, you may depart."

I looked back at Rephaim. "How 'bout Ron Faim?"

"It might be too similar," He said.

"Well let's see. Come with me. We are gonna have dinner with the fledglings," I said as I grabbed his wrist and towed him out of my room.

We went to the dining room and met up with the red fledglings and sat with them.

"Who's this cutie," Kramisha asked.

"Ron Faim," I said.

"I went to school with Stevie Rae when she was human," Rephaim interjected.

Just then, Zoey and Stark walked through the doors and it got quiet. Everyone stared.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Zoey_

When Stark and I walked in, everyone stared. A group of girls passed us.

"I thought you were dead," one of them sneered.

They flipped their hair and continued walking.

Erin, Damien, Shaunee, and Jack ran up to me. They hugged me and Stark hard and cried and cheered.

I saw Stevie Rae watching me with anticipation. She sat with the red fledglings and A tall Indian man.

I walked toward her.

"Hi," I said.

"You're okay. I mean I knew you were back but, I just missed you so much." She hugged me.

"Hi everyone," I glanced at each red fledgling. Then, I stared at the Indian guy.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce y'all. Zoey this Ron Faim. Ron, this is Zoey Redbird, High Priestess of the Blue fledglings and vamps."

"Nice to meet you Zoey,"he said in a very familiar voice.

It was on the tip of my tongue. I knew him.

"So, how did you two meet," I asked.

"Went to school together when she was human," said Ron.

The volume in the dining hall went back to normal. Obviously they didn't care about our conversation.

Then, I thought of it. I knew who he was.

"I know you,"I whispered.

"What do you mean," Stevie Rae asked.

"Rephaim." I got light headed.

Stark held me up right.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kramished had stood up.

"Let's go to Z's dorm," Stevie Rae suggested.

We went to my room. Stark set me down on the bed. Erin called Darius and Aphrodite.

When everyone was together, we stared at Stevie Rae.

"Since when have you and Rephaim been friends," Aphrodite boomed.

"I can explain." She put her head on Rephaims shoulder.

"Go ahead," the twins said together. "It better be good because that asshole killed Dragon's wife!"

"Darius had shot Rephaim. I was searching the border of the Benedictine abbey and found him. He begged me to kill him but I didn't want to. I couldn't give into Darkness. It felt wrong so I nursed him back to health. His wing was permanently broken. I would sneak out of the House of Night to check on him.

"He saved me from the roof top and we went underground. I was weak so he insisted I drank from him. I did and we became imprinted. Aphrodite and my imprint broke. When I evoked Darkness, I used our imprint to call him. He called the powers of his daddy to fix his wing and flew and saved me.

"Then a few days later, I started um... doing something with Dallas and Rephaim could sense that I was about to drink from Dallas. He found me and helped me discover what an ass Dallas was. Dallas hit me and stole Zoey's car. I had no way to get back so Rephaim flew me to his temporary home ant the Gilcrease Museum. Then, Rephaim and I saw our reflections in the fountain. He looked like this. He said he couldn't deal with love 'cause he didn't believe in it so he left.

"I came back here and went to bed. He sneaked on campus and found me. He said he wanted to be the guy in the fountain. I did a spell and poof! He was a human." Stevie Rae sucked in a deep breath.

"Rephaim is nice now," she said.

"It doesn't make a difference, his past was bad. It was full of violence. He can't stay," Stark said.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Stevie Rae_

"What the hell do you mean by his past? I was a horrible person in my past! What are you gonna do? Kick me out, too? He's changed. Trust me Zoey. Please trust me," I yelled.

"I'm sorry Stevie Rae. It's different," Z explained.

"It's the same damn thing! How the hell is it different," I continued to yell.

Rephaim grabbed my shoulders. If he didn't restrain me, I would have leaped at Z.

"He was evil by choice. Nefferet made you," Damien said.

"When I was undead dead, Z told me to hold on to my humanity and earth. I didn't have to listen to her. I had a choice too."

"Stevie Rae, he gets one chance," Z said.

Rephaim exhaled. I hugged him hard.

"Mark my words, Rephaim. One slip up and your done," Zoey said strictly.

"Whoa Z. You are a good High Priestess," said Jack.

"Hey, that reminds us," said Aphrodite. "All of us did something for you."

Everyone filed out of the room, heading toward the teachers' dorms. We climbed the stairs to the High Priestess's floor.

We went into Nefferet's old room.

_Zoey_

The room looked different. The last time I saw it, I witnessed a scene revealing the true personality of Loren Blake.

The room was filled with my stuff, Nefferet's was gone.

"Oh my goddess! It's awesome," I mused.

"This whole floor is yours," said Erin.

"Ditto," said Shaunee.

"Oh, I just thought of something. Stark, when you were unpacking I spoke to Dragon. I asked him a question and he said yes. I asked him if we could make his class a little different. I asked if instead of just fencing, part of the class could be about learning archery." I saw his face brighten at my surprise.

"I have a class where I can do archery? That's awesome. Your the best," he said and kissed me.

"Well it's almost six so how about we relax for a while." Aphrodite said. "I mean we just got back from a big adventure and such."

"Sounds good. One thing..."I started. " ...What about the fledglings? They hate me because of Kalona."

Stevie Rae stepped around the crowd, hand in hand with Rephaim.

"Rephaim might know what to do," she said softly.

"Well, I might," he said.

"What do I do then, Rephaim?" I spoke with authority.

"You could hold a school ritual. Cast some sort of spell on the students that break Kalona's."

"Okay. Spread the word. Cleansing ritual at midnight," I said.

Everyone left the room except for Stevie Rae, Rephaim, and Stark.

Stark grabbed my wrist and held me, protecting me. I took his hand off and hugged Stevie Rae.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, too. Things have been crazy lately."

"Well, Kalona is still out there and we will beat him," she said.

"Oh! I didn't tell you. I kinda beat Kalona already."

All of us heard Rephaim gasp. Stevie Rae let me go and grabbed him. He didn't try to hurt me. He just had an impossibly deep sadness in his eyes.

"Rephaim," I whispered. "I'm sorry. It was for the best"

"That's impossible. He's immortal,"he said without any understanding at all.

"I don't know what..." There was a crash in the hallway.

A dark figure ran down the hall way.

"That was w...w..." Stark fell to the ground with a sword stabbed in his back and Nefferet behind him.

"Stark,"I gasped.

"Earth, come to me," Stevie Rae said. "Protect Stark."

Nefferet started to fade into black smoke. It was Darkness. Rephaim lunged at her but went completely through her.

She was gone.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Zoey_

I cried as I held Stark. I grabbed his wrist to see if he had a pulse. It was very faint. I looked at Rephaim. He was wrapped in Darkness, tied up in it. Once it faded, he looked at me.

"I tried," he whispered.

"I know."

Lenobia came rushing in with Aphrodite and Darius. Aphrodite's eyes were blood soaked.

"It's too late," Lenobia said mournfully.

"No, he still has a pulse," I said.

"Darius, grab the Warrior. All, follow." Lenobia pushed her scarf over her shoulder and walked out.

We all followed like she said. Stevie Rae and Rephaim dragged behind. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. I had my arm around Aphrodite so she didn't fall over. We walked in silence. I had no idea where we were going.

I walked behind Lenobia into the Rec hall. We entered a room I had never been in. A gigantic fire blazed in a pit in the center of the room.

"This has to stop. Nefferet can't keep causing harm. Kalona is gone but that doesn't mean the battle is over," said Lenobia.

"How did you know I beat Kalona?" I sniffled.

"Stark told me. Now Zoey, give fire to Stark. If he becomes acquainted with fire, this eternity fire will help him."

"What's an eternity fire?" Aphrodite still had her eyes closed.

"This fire has blazed since the opening of this school and it will blaze until the closing of this school. Eternity fires are fires that burn at the start of something all the way until the end of it. Now, give him fire."

"Fire come to..."

"No!" Aphrodite yelled. "My vision!. Remember, Z? If the flame goes out, so will he!"

"I didn't forget. I need to take this chance. If I don't try, he will die. If I at least try, he might not." I cleared my mind. "Fire come to me." Beside the warmth that the eternity fire brought me, I felt a warmth as the blood flowed through my veins. "Go to Stark, protect him."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Earth return to me. Thank you, you may depart," Stevie Rae said quietly.

I walked over to where Darius had laid Stark, grabbed the handle of the sword, cussed under my breath, and pulled. He took in a sharp breath but remained the same. My tears came stronger.

Darkness oozed from his back. I screamed and almost fell face first into the eternity fire. Darius grabbed my arms. My face was less than a foot away. He pulled me back.

"Nefferet's weakening him with Darkness." Lenobia scared me as she spoke. I didn't know she was so close to me.

Then, it came to me. Rephaim was right. There was no way I could beat Kalona. Now that I remembered, Kalona was lightly coated in Darkness like Stark was now.

"Nefferet let me kill Kalona!"

"What," everyone gasped.

"She weakened him with Darkness like she's doing to Stark! Kalona must have been getting in Nefferet's way. It only makes sense."

"Right you are, Zoey." A dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was Nefferet.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Zoey_

"Quite a shame," Nefferet sighed.

"You're responsible for this you... you..." I couldn't find the right word.

"Fucking hag," Aphrodite offered.

"Oh, Zoey. I'm sorry it had to be like this. You just kept ruining my plans. This was the only way to keep you out of my way," she slurred.

I shuddered. She was a horrible women. There was no way in hell that I could beat her. Darius stepped in front of me and Aphrodite.

Nefferet grabbed something from her pocket. She had a long vile with a pink gas in it. She popped the cork and the gas oozed out.

I plugged my nose and so did she. Everyone else fell to the floor. When the gas disappeared, I let go of my nose and let out a ferocious growl.

She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a dagger. My heart beat sped up as she inched her way toward me. She lunged, driving the knife into my arm. I shrieked in pain.

"Air get Damien!," I yelled.

In the back of my mind, I heard Damien yell, "I'm coming Z!"

I lost use in my left arm so I pulled the dagger out with my right hand and threw it to the floor.

Nefferet laughed at me.

She picked up the dagger and drove it into my right arm followed by my cheek. I saw spots at the edge of my vision.

Damien, Jack, Shaunee, and Erin burst through the door.

"Z!" The twins ran to me.

Damien called air. "Trap Nefferet," he demanded.

She was pushed against the wall in a sudden gust of air. I never knew he was capable of that kind of power.

When Neferet got up, she sprinted at Damien, tackling him to the ground.

"Damien," Jack yelled.

Darius rolled over and then woke up. He grabbed Nefferet and shoved her against the wall several times. She scratch his face with her claw like nails. Darius stumbled backwards.

Nefferet through something on the eternity fire.

"If the flame goes out, so will he," she hissed.

Ignoring my throbbing cuts, I got up and smashed her head into the wall. She screamed and grabbed at the bloody gash on her forehead.

"Shaunee, keep the fire going or he will die."

She did as I said, called fire to her and kept the fire going the best she could. The flames grew smaller by the minute.

I grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed Nefferet's chest. She screamed again. Her eyes turned black and she erupted in a black flame. It seeped through my clothes and surrounded my body.

I pushed her against the wall again. Her cut got bigger and she hissed. Darkness blazed around us while we struggled.

The Darkness took on the shape of a huge sword.

"Get ready to die, Redbird," She said in a raspy voice.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Zoey_

The sword of Darkness raced toward me. I fell to the floor before I got struck. I sighed in relief.

"No, Nefferet. _You_ get ready to die."

The eternity fire was the size of a flame on a match. I struck Nefferet with the dagger. Blood poured down her chest and she fell down.

Darkness evaporated from the air and left a still breeze.

Damien still lay on the floor. Jack was at his side. The twins stood next to Stark and the fire.

The fire blazed back up, big and strong. The Darkness around Stark was gone. Pink gas floated through the air and was gone. Everyone woke up. Including Stark.

I pulled off Stark's shirt to see his back. The cut that the sword left was gone. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard. He kissed me and held me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

"I shall dispose of the body," Darius said.

He grabbed Nefferet and left.

"Um.. Z? Don't you have a cleansing ritual to do?" Jack approached me.

"Oh, yeah. Damien and Jack go get the candles please. All of you get dressed, I need my nerd herd for the elements," I giggled.

"Even me?" Stevie Rae was holding Rephaim's hand.

"Of course!" I enveloped her in a giant hug.

Everyone in the room sandwhiched me and her together in a massive group hug.

By the time I got to the east wall of the school, most of the students were already there. My group got in their spots. I had Lenobia whip me up a batch of spell reversing potion that I mixed with red wine and blood.

I raised my arms and the crowd was silenced.

"Tonight we celebrate new beginnings. The House of Night will be continued a different way. I have made some new changes. I thought we should have a cleansing ritual tonight to cleanse our new way of life."

Everyone remained silent. Jack started the music.

I walked to Damien who symbolized air.

"You are what we breathe in and what surrounds us. Air, as the first element, join our circle."

I walked to Erin who symbolized water.

"You quench our thirst and give earth beautiful oceans. Water, as the second element, join our circle."

I walked to Shaunee who symbolized fire.

"You give us heat on winter days and keep us warm when we need to be. Fire, as the third element, join our circle."

I walked to Stevie Rae who symbolized earth.

"You give us support and bring us the four seasons. Earth, as the fourth element, join our circle."

I walked to the center of the circle. I picked up the purple candle and raised it above my head.

"We can't see you but you fill our souls and give us free will. Spirit, as the fifth and final element, join our circle."

A silver ring connected the elements in an unbreakable boundary. Air swished around, water poured soft mist, fire heated us, earth gave us the small of grass and hay, and spirit filled us with a pleasant feeling.

The students and teachers outside the circle just watched. Kalona's spell was still in effect.

I brought the goblet around to the students. After every sip, their faces brightened and I could tell the spell was broken.

I walked back to the middle of the circle and raised the goblet to my lips and drank the remaining liquid in it.

I through my arms up in joy and yelled, "Blessed be!"

"Blesses be!" Everyone responded.

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again," I yelled full of joy.

Everybody cheered and celebrated.

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Zoey_

I said goodbye to all of the elements; Spirit first and air last.

Everyone babbled and laughed. I could tell that Kalona was to be no more and the House of Night would be different.

As everyone departed from the east wall in groups to go enjoy a festive meal, my cell phone rang. It was Grandma Redbird.

I flipped open the phone full of excitement. "Hi grandma!"

"I got the news from Erin. She told me you were back all safe and sound."

"I am. A lot of stuff has happened. Oh, are you still with Sister Mary Angela at the Benedictine Abbey?"

"Actually, I am with the sister but on the way to the House of Night," she gushed.

"I can't wait to see you. When will you be here?"

"Right about now," she said as a car pulled through the front gates and parked in front of the school.

"See you in a minute," I said and shut the phone and ran to greet her.

As I ran to the car, I almost ran into Rephaim.

"Oh, uh... um... sorry," I stuttered.

"No problem," he said.

"What's the rush," Stevie Rae twanged.

I pointed to the car that grandma was now stepping out of.

She gasped and ran ahead of me.

I flanked her on the way to meet up with grandma.

"You look great," Stevie Rae said. "Your almost all healed up!"

"Thank you, sweetie."

I hugged grandma hard and began to cry.

"We must talk. Gather all your friends and we will discuss everything that has happened."

"Z, Rephaim and I will get the hag and Darius," Stevie Rae said.

"Rephaim? I've heard that name before." Grandma said deep in thought.

"Well to be honest, he was Kalona's favorite son,"I said.

"And why is he human," she questioned.

"Well, I kinda saved him and he saved me like twice so he wanted to stay with me. So... I turned him human. You're not mad are you, grandma." Stevie Rae looked guilty.

"Of course not."

"Okay, good. 'Cause he's not bad no more." Stevie Rae giggled.

Rephaim put his arm around her and smiled.

"Go. Get your friends. Then, we shall talk."

Rephaim grabbed the suitcase from her hand and said, "Allow me."

"Thank you," Grandma said.

"I'll get the "Nerd Herd"." I made air quotes around nerd herd.

Stevie Rae went to the Sons of Erebus dorms.

Rephaim carried my grandmother's things to the girls dorm.

"Hi Sister,"I said respectfully to Sister Mary Angela.

She enveloped me in a big hug."It's good to see you. Now, go do what your grandmother says. I will see you soon."

"Bye," I said over my shoulder as I headed to the cafe.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Zoey_

I looked at the booth where my friends sit and no one was there. I walked over to Becca.

"Hey, where's Stark and everyone," I asked.

"Um, I think they are in the staff dining room, Stark being a teacher in all, they were allowed up there. And by the way, you can eat up there too."

"I completely forgot about that. Thanks."

When I walked away, I shuttered. Since Becca was under that spell, I forgot how sort of nice she was.

I walked up the stairs and entered the dining hall.

My friends sat where Nefferet used to sit.

"Hey, Z," Jack called.

"Hey, everyone. When you finish eating, my grandma's here and wants to see you all."

"Cool. How's she doing?" Damien said with his mouth full of chicken Parmesan.

"Very good."

Stark grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm done eating," he said. "You haven't eaten yet. You should get something."

"No thank you. I'm not too hungry."

"Okay we're all done,"Erin said.

"Let's go to my dorm," I said.

We all drifted out of the room and to my dorm.

Grandma sat next to Stevie Rae on her bed.

"Hi grandma Redbird," Damien said in a girly voice and rushed over to hug her.

"Hello Damien."

Damien and Jack sat on my bed holding hands. Erin and Shaunee sat next to each other on the floor. Rephaim sat in my desk chair. Darius and Aphrodite sat on the floor with their backs to the door. Stark and I stood before everyone.

"First of all, grandma you don't know this but, I killed Kalona."

She gasped. "I thought it was impossible."

"Nefferet got sick of him choosing me over her so she weakened him with Darkness. It was easy."

"What else?"

"You know everything about me being in the other world, right," I asked.

"Yes. What happened to Nefferet?"

"I killed her too." I went on about how she weakened Stark , the eternity fire, and my near death battle with Nefferet. Then, I told her about the ceremony that I held and how Kalona's spell broke.

"So, as far as you know, everything is over," She said.

"Yes, as far as I know," I assured.

"What will you do now?" She asked.

"Well, carry on school and be a High Priestess."

"Z, you don't have to finish school," Stark said.

"There is a lot more that I need to learn. Did you forget that I'm only a third former?"

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I got rid of the rouge red fledglings and the good fledglings can finish school too," Stevie Rae said.

"Great! Maybe you should go get them settled and have them start school Tuesday night," I suggested.

"Wait, today's Sunday, right?"

"Yes," Darius said.

"Okay good. I'm getting my days back on track,"She laughed.

We all laughed and for once, life actually seemed normal.

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Stevie Rae_

Everyone began to leave the room. The twins babbled and complained about missing so much school that homework would take a year. Damien and Jack talked about an interesting episode of Star Trek. Aphrodite and Darius walked out of the room quietly.

"Um Z?" I chewed my lip as I talked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in this room today, since you're moving out?"

"Sure. Can you guys help me get my essentials to the staff dorm?" Zoey shuffled around the room carrying boxes.

" No prob." Rephaim answered for me.

We walked back and forth in the rain carrying boxes of clothes, books, and sheets from Z's dorm to her new room. After about four trips, we began unpacking. Then, after a half hour of unpacking, we rested.

"Grandma, you can stay in the guest room next door," Zoey said.

"Thank you _u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa._"

She grabbed her bag and toddled out of the room. Just then, Nala ran into the room and pounced into Zoey's arms.

"Nala! I've missed you so much!" Z petted her cat. "Stevie Rae! The sun is coming up. You need to leave."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Bye, Z."

Rephaim and I walked out of the room and into the storm. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked across the sky. We walked slowly as if we wanted to reminisce on a sunny day. Rain pelted us but we didn't give it much thought. Lightning shot down and struck a tree only a few yards away. An invisible pain hit me. I felt bad for the tree. Representing earth was hard if you were as connected to the earth as I was.

We kept walking silently on the sidewalk. I kicked a pebble as we went along. I was deep in thought and didn't realize I was outside my room until I ran into the door.

Rephaim laughed a deep seductive laugh. I put my hand on my forehead and laughed, too. I saw spots and couldn't see straight. Sometimes I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Rephaim escorted me to my bed and sat next to me.

"I'll get you some water and chips," he said softly and got up.

"The chips are under Z's bed. We aren't allowed to eat fattening foods here. That organic crap is disgusting. The water is in the kitchen near the lounge."

He left the room to get water.

I lay sprawled across my bed staring at the ceiling.

He came back in with a bottle of water and some pop. I took the water from him and untwisted the cap. I took several big gulps. Then, he reached under Z's bed and pulled out a box. When he opened it he began to chuckle.

"What?"

He turned to me and said, " I never new you were such a criminal. Smuggling brownies, chips, and candy, eh?"

He tossed me the bag of original lays potato chips and then jumped on to my bed. I smacked him with a pillow and we burst into laughter.

We sat up and looked at each other. He grabbed both of my hands and leaned toward me. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

Without a second of hesitation, we got lost in a kiss full of passion and desire.

**Chapter Twenty**

_Stevie Rae_

We kissed for what seemed like forever. It was as if time had stopped so we could have this moment to ourselves. I tangled my fingers in his hair and leaned as close to him as I could.

When the kiss broke off, we sat staring in each others eyes, gasping and inhaling deeply.

I drank some more of my water and shoveled handfuls of chips into my mouth. Rephaim opened his pop and began to sip down the fizzy liquid.

I set my food and drink on the floor and moved closer to him. He set down his drink and held me in his arms while I drifted off to sleep.

_Aphrodite_

I sat on my Warrior's lap and watched television. I flipped through the channels finding nothing that looked good.

I groaned. "What the hell! Why is there never anything to watch?"

"We could watch a movie if you'd like to," Darius said.

"I guess so. I'll go pick one out."

I walked to the shelf I had filled with my favorite movies, musicals, and T.V show seasons. I got weak int the knees and wobbled until I fell to the floor. A wave of heat washed over me.

Darius tried to comfort me. I shook and completely spazzed out. I couldn't see the vision, just splashes of different colors.

_Daughter, let me show you the future you must prevent._

Nyx's voice rang like a beautiful bell all around me.

I felt my body rise and wasn't sure if it was Darius putting me on the bed or just the vision.

We appeared in a forest. I walked next to the goddess on a path surrounded by cliffs that acted as walls. Trees and shrubs stood in front of us. We continued to follow the path. We were inside the grove that Stark had told me he had been to with Zoey.

A soft wind brushed against my arm. I smelled the grass and heard the sound of a rushing river. I saw couples walking around hand in hand. I saw children playing ball. All of the elements were there except fire.

I knew something was wrong when I looked to the sky. A thick cloudy trail of smoke rose up from the trees.

_What's going on? _I shouted.

_Kalona got in. _Nyx said.

I ran to where the smoke was coming from. A blazing fire had burned on several trees. It inched toward me so I ran back to the happy field filled with passing spirits.

The fire came with me to the meadow. It began enveloping people. It washed over the spirits.

I watched in horror not knowing what I should do.

_Oh, goddess, no. This can't happen. It can't. I won't let it._

_Aphrodite, only you can visit the Otherworld unharmed. This is your mission. You must stop this nightmare. This will only stop if you help. _The goddess said strongly as we flinched back from the flames.

A little girl ran behind the goddess.

We walked back slowly as the flames surrounded us and licked at our skin.

I threw my head up in the air and saw Darius.

"Get everyone. Now!" I commanded.

**Chapter Twenty One**

_Aphrodite_

The last to arrive was Stevie Rae and Rephaim.

"This better be good. Darius had to run at his super fast speed thing to keep me from burning in the sun," Stevie Rae said obnoxiously groggy and cranky.

"It is very important. Nyx needs my help."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Kalona got into the Otherworld. He's destroying everything." I went off into the story about my vision making sure I count every detail I could remember.

Zoey looked as if someone had drained all the blood from her face. She looked like a snowy white-skinned hallow shell of herself. She looked like she did when her soul was shattered.

"Does this mean you need to go to the Otherworld?"

"Yes. Of course," I answered solemnly.

"Nothing is to be feared," Darius said. "She is Nyx's prophetess. She may travel to the Otherworld at will. All shall be well with her."

"Thank the goddess you have this gift," grandma Redbird said as she walked into the room.

"Hi grandma," I said.

"Hello, Aphrodite. I knew there was no way that Kalona was gone for good. His spirit still lingers. He's probably watching now to figure out your plan and use it against you."

"Then what are we going to do?" Shaunee asked.

"We're basically screwed," Erin said. "Oops. Sorry grandma Redbird!"

"It's okay, sweetie."

The sound of everyone babbling about what to do turned into a hum in the background. I just wanted to be wrapped up in Darius's arms so I could cry and sob. I didn't know what to do. For once I was living a life very similar to Z's. I have no idea how she handles drama like this.

I just stared at the ceiling. It was the first time in about ten minutes that I realized my gaze still had a red tint to it. I changed my gaze to stare at the once white walls that now appeared pink. I figured out what to do just then.

"Everybody listen up," I hollered over the voices. They shut up immediately. "The plan is no plan. I just go while a couple people watch over my body and I wing it. I just go with whatever happens. She's right," I gestured to grandma Redbird. "Kalona has got to be watching. I can feel him in this room. He is..." My voice shut down and I went into another vision.

I saw Kalona standing in front of Nyx with a wad of fire in his hand. A dark figure had it's hands on the goddess's shoulders from behind. She laughed wickedly and I knew it was Nefferet. They were both there.

Nyx kicked Kalona's chest and he flew back. She then turned and punched Nefferet square in the jaw. She walked over to me.

_I showed you this vision so you wouldn't spend all of your time trying to save me. You must kill Nefferet and Kalona. Permanently._

I went back to my body and saw only red liquid and heard only panicked voices.

"She's there!"

"What? Who's there," Jack asked.

"What's going on," Damien asked.

I couldn't quite keep a grip on my consciousness so I fell back into Darius's arms. Stark ran forward with Rephaim flanking him. Stark shook my shoulders and I heard and echo of "Who? Who's there?"

The room erupted in panic and I felt like I had died. Only the chaos in the room kept me from thinking I was dead. Then, the goddess appeared in front of me, hand outstretched. I took it and we went up.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Zoey_

"Ah hell! Ah hell! Ah hell!" I cussed and stomped my feet into the ground so hard, I'm surprised that the ground didn't break.

Everyone continued panicking. I pushed Stark aside and knelt in front of Aphrodite.

"Get me some water from her fridge," I demanded.

Stevie Rae tossed me a bottle of Fiji water.

"Oh shit," Stark yelled.

"What?" I said, confused.

"The back of your legs have tattoos!" He shouted.

I looked down at my legs that were only part way covered because I had my jeans rolled up. Patterns of flowers and swirls snaked their way down the back of my legs and wrapped around my ankles. I gasped.

"Sorry for the reality check but, Aphrodite is still unconscious!" Erin said.

I untwisted the cap of the water and began to steadily pour it over her head. Her eyes shot open and she she screamed.

"Cold! It's fucking cold!"

I put my hands on her cheeks to keep her eyes locked on mine and asked, "Who was with Kalona?"

"N... N... Nefferet," she stuttered as her lips turned blue and she shivered.

"Get her a blanket," I told Rephaim.

He tore the blanket out from under her pillows and gave it to me. Darius and I wrapped her in it. She clutched her shoulders and put her head down with closed eyes.

Darius held her in his arms, rocked her back and forth, even kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"I need to go to the Otherworld," she whispered.

"When," I asked softly.

"Now."

"I can get you out of classes of course," I said. "None of us are continuing classes until everything is settled. Not even the red fledglings."

Stevie Rae nodded.

"I think we should have three people watching her body at a time. You can pick."

She looked around the room. "Darius. Um... Zoey. And Stark."

"Everyone else can go and get rest. Stevie Rae, tell your fledglings what's going on," Stark instructed.

"Taxi," Stevie Rae giggled looking at Darius.

"I'll return soon, love." He kissed Aphrodite's forehead one more time.

Everyone left as Stark lifted her to the bed. I turned to see my grandma standing beside me. She walked to Aphrodite's bedside.

"Good luck on your quest," she said, gave her a hug, gave me a hug, and left.

She sat up and closed her eyes. Then, she opened one eye and said, " By the way, I was starting the quest until you poured water on me." She closed her eyes and got quiet.

I sat next to Stark and he put his arm around me.

"How long did it take you to rescue me?"

"About a couple days. I'm not sure exactly."

"Oh. When do you think Aphrodite will be back?"

"It's hard to tell," Stark said.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I just hope she makes it back in one piece."


End file.
